


Luke Hemmings blurb: A baby boy

by orphan_account



Series: 5SOS Blurbs [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Baby, Childbirth, F/M, Marriage, Multi, Other, Realtionship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always knew that being a father to a creation of him and his love would be imminent. Now its here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luke Hemmings blurb: A baby boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting a blurb series! A new one will be posted soon :))  
> I'm also altering my works. Dialogue in bold italic will be y/n or original character. Italic will the specific boy :)  
> Remember to subscribe :D

He always knew that at one point in his life, he eventually hold a creation, made by only true love and dedication. The every move of his baby boy showed his immediate development, right from the day he was born. Light scratches with growing fingernails, followed by tender touches of small palms; every action made Luke fall in love with him even more. Soft, yet very few strands of blonde hair lay on his head, followed by large eyes that fluttered shut in a moment of exhaustion and daze. Tiny fists that clutched around a single pinky finger of his father’s left hand, now embracing and learning the presence of the man who would raise him with genuine love and responsibility.

It’s only been a mere 8 hours ever since Caleb was introduced to this earth. After a gruelling period of time in labour, you were eventually able to push (maybe with not so much ease) and meet Caleb for the first time. Every contraction that tightened your lower stomach grew more painful each time, resulting in you letting out a small cry for help, as Luke would rub soothing circles on the tensed muscles of your back. The first time of being in labour was always said to be the most confusing: primarily due to the fact that neither of you knew what to do. The ‘expertise’ and ‘knowledge’ that several parenting and maternity classes attempted to provide never made the true reality of giving birth possible.

But discarding the excruciating pain of what labour can give a first time parent, sheer joy and pride engulfed your entire body as you were introduced to your now 8 hour old son. A small cry escaped his lips from his immediate presence in the real world, the fear he felt instantly eased by the warm touch of the two people who produced him.

The night he was conceived is now a memory that you will always cherish and remember clearly. It was the two month anniversary of yours and Luke’s marriage: a simple night in escalating into a heated moment from the very second the event started. With lips pressed together in a moment of frenzy and sexual frustration, the both of you were up until the early hours of the morning, revelling in the touch of one another between the sheets, knowing well enough that better moments were to come in not that long.

A memory that Luke remembered clearly was the moment that he himself found out that you were pregnant. Seeing you wake up with pure nausea and exhaustion overwhelming your body was not a pleasant sight he enjoyed looking at. Worry would always wash over his body, several thoughts collecting in his mind as to what he should do. You, however, knew. But once you brought up the idea of a possible bun in the oven, he wasted no time in wanting to prepare. Luke always had good relationships with children, and seeing him pick up babies and showering them with love always reminded you that you chose the right man to father your children.

_**‘Luke.’** _

His thoughts were disrupted by the tender whisper that your voice emitted: you observing him from the hospital bed, as he continued to rock slowly back and forth in the hospital bed. A small shuffle of his son’s body caused panic to wash over his body yet again. The thought of his son being uncomfortable was practically unbearable for him, a simple of thought of his hunger not coming to mind, instead thinking of basically idiotic ideas as to why Caleb was shuffling in his arms.

_‘Wait, why is he shuffling?’_

_**‘He’s probably waking up, possibly hungry.’** _

_‘It’s still insane knowing that we have a baby boy.’_

 


End file.
